Idol Revolution
by CranesFlyHighOvertheSky
Summary: Many weird things can happen when you're a member of the most popular idol group in Japan. You might have to act out a love story with a guy that loves to tease you. You might even have to deal with other girl groups that are jealous of you. Is Amu ready?
1. Drama

**New Story! Let's launch right into it! I don't own Shugo Chara! Everything is in Amu's POV! **

* * *

><p>The bright stage light glared down at us as we got ready to dance and sing on the stage. The audience was cheering us on, and I could see a thousand of people trying to get our attention. Yaya, the youngest of us all, was waving back at everybody, and she was smiling brightly. Yaya's main strength is dancing, and she is very flexible that I sometimes think that she is not human. Rima just ignores everybody, only doing what she needs to do. Typical Rima. Her strength is singing, especially the high parts. She is the prettiest in our group, and every single boy thinks she is an angel that descended from heaven.<p>

Utau looked like she was enjoying the music, and she was also smiling at the audience. She is the second prettiest girl in the group, and her strength is singing. She can do anything with her voice. Low, high, medium, you just have to ask her to sing. As for me, I was smiling brightly like Yaya, and my strength is also singing. I wasn't as good as Utau, but for some kind of reason I am the leader of the group. Our group name is Starlight, and we are the most popular girl idol group that exists in Japan these days. Everyone admires our singing, dancing, and looks.

Utau started the song off for us, as her beautiful high-pitched voice clearly rang across the whole room. Rima came in a beat after Utau, singing the harmony part while Utau sang the melody of the song. Yaya just danced, since she wasn't all that good at singing. I shuddered as I thought of Yaya's singing voice. It's not something you want to hear ever again. Once is enough. As for me, I just sang along with Utau and Rima. I'm not particularly good at singing or dancing, but I'm not terrible at either of them.

We sang the next verse, and repeated the first verse, and the song ended soon.

Our fans cheered for us as we went backstage to change into our regular apparel. Next up was the group called Moonshine. I could hear loud ovation as the four group members entered on stage. I didn't know much about the Moonshine group except for the fact that they were the most popular boy idol group that existed in Japan. In other words, they were our rivals. Anyway, Yaya, Rima, Utau, and I walked into our dress-up room while the boys performed their song.

* * *

><p>"That was too tiring," complained Rima, sitting down next to me. The dress-up room had a big desk, four big mirrors that reflected your whole body, and four chairs. Utau and Yaya sat down in front of me.<p>

"I can't believe you just realized that. I warned you that being an idol is energy consuming," said Utau, being the oldest of us all, she was calm and serene.

"Guys, don't fight again! Let's eat cake!" said Yaya, putting a big birthday cake on the middle of the desk.

"Didn't you say you were going to try to restrain yourself from eating cake from now on?" I asked, worried that Yaya would grow fat. Being fat was one of the factors why some of the past idols got kicked out of their company.

"Well, I'll restrain myself starting from tomorrow," said Yaya, careless and mind-free.

"Didn't she say that yesterday?" asked Rima, looking suspicious.

"Yeah, she did," I replied, as Yaya cut herself half of the cake, consuming it all in three bites.

"Well, you need to eat a lot if you want to have a lot of energy, so I don't blame Yaya for eating that much," said Utau, pulling out a bowl of ramen from nowhere, starting to eat it as fast as Yaya.

"I think we're the only ones that are afraid of getting fat, right Rima?" I asked. Rima was also consuming one fourth of the cake.

"Uh, Rima?" I asked, looking at Rima as if she had betrayed me.

"What? We'll just go to the fitness center after this" said Rima, looking at a gag book while she was licking frosting off her fingers.

"I'm an outsider," I sighed, trying to resist the urge to eat the cake.

Like this, we all had different characters when we were done performing. Yaya was a cake lover who didn't care about being fat. She sometimes acted like a baby, being the youngest of us all. Rima liked to read gag books, and sometimes I would catch her trying to follow the gags in her books.

Utau was headstrong, and she is a perfectionist. If you do something incorrectly, you'll never make the same mistake if you are under Utau's control. As for me, I'm not the leader everybody thinks I am. I am very shy, and the only reason I am able to perform is because of my friends who are always by my side. We all try to hide our real characters, because our popularity might fall.

I had finally decided to eat one piece of cake when suddenly the door banged open. Our manager came in, looking excited. She was holding a script in her hands, and she looked like she was out of breath.

"Amu, you were selected to play the main part in Mr. Unomi's new drama!" said our manager, excited.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes! Rima, Utau, and Yaya were also selected to play some kind of other part in the drama too!" said our manager, Mrs. Yuki.

"Isn't Mr. Unomi the most famous director in Japan?" asked Utau.

"Yes, he is! This is going to be Starlight's first drama debut!" said Mrs. Yuki, jumping up and down in excitement.

"That's great! What's the drama about?" I asked.

"It's a love story. It's such a beautiful story. I've read the whole script in one night, you know," said Mrs. Yuki, pointing to the script she was holding.

"What? You know I'm not good at acting out love stor-," I said before Yaya cut me off.

"Oooo...is there a kissing scene?" she asked, winking at me.

"It's a secret until the day we start filming the drama," said Mrs. Yuki also winking at me.

I was _sure _there was going to be a kissing scene. The way Mrs. Yuki winked at me told me everything. What do I do now?

"Don't worry Amu. I'll make sure I bring my digital camera with me to capture the kissing scene. You can be sure it will spread all over YouTube," said Rima, already pulling out her camera that she used to film all my embarrassing moments. Rima had an evil look in her eye that made me sweat drop.

"Oh, Rima, you should be trying to convince Amu to play the part. Not try to blackmail her," chided Mrs. Yuki.

"Wait. Does that mean I don't have to play the part?" I asked, hoping that she'll say yes.

"Oh, you do have a choice, but-," said Mrs. Yuki, before Utau interrupted her.

"You don't need to do this, but Mr. Unomi is the most famous director in Japan. If you reject him, then he might spread rumors about you. You might not be able to play a part in any drama, ever again in your whole life," said Utau, sounding like she was trying to give me sage advice.

Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Mrs. Yuki were all staring at me, so I had no choice but to consent. I'll have to try to think of a way to get rid of the kissing scene.

"By the way, whose going to play the male part?" asked Yaya, curious.

"The male part is going to be played by Tsukiyomi Ikuto from the Moonshine group," said Mrs. Yuki, smiling at me.

* * *

><p><strong>How's the first chapter? I'll try to update A.S.A.P. I have another story that I'm working on, so it might take me some time to update, but I promise it will take no longer than two weeks. Thank you for reading and please review!<strong>


	2. Stuck

**Here's the second chapter. Let's get into the story! I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p>I slowly walked up the stairs, dread filling me with every step, as I got closer and closer to the place where we were going to film the drama.<p>

"Do I really _have _to do this?" I asked, falling behind the group.

"Of course, you said you want to do this with your own mouth," said Yaya, turning around and frowning at me.

"It's not going to be as bad as you think it is. It's an idol's duty to film movies, and appear on television," said Utau, without any hesitation.

"You're not the one acting out the main part in this drama," I whispered to myself quietly.

"What did you say?" asked Utau, turning around to face me too.

"It's nothing. Nothing you would want to know," I said, trying not to show any emotions through my face.

"It's going to be great Amu. This drama's going to be a hit!" said Mrs. Yuki, her eyes _literally _sparkling.

"What if I can't manage to-," I said, before I got interrupted by Rima.

"You even signed the contract," said Rima, holding out a piece of paper with my signature on it.

"Wait a minute. I never signed the contract...what's going on?" I asked, catching up with everyone else.

"It's easy if you use human technology. You should study more. Computers can be useful. You have to participate in this drama," said Rima, her thoughts bursting out all at once, failing to make complete sentences.

"Rima can be really evil. Good luck, Amu," said Utau, sounding like she didn't really care about me.

"I feel like I was betrayed by my own friends," I said, sighing.

By then we had arrived in front of a very large door, and Mrs. Yuki opened the door with one of her keys. The wind blew on us as we stepped out of the door. I could see all the buildings and houses in the city, and the view was amazing.

"The drama's first scene is going to take place on top of this building. The beginning is really sad," said Mrs. Yuki, as she gave me the script.

"Wait. I thought you already gave me the script. The one about the Kingdom of Tomatoes...," I said, looking befuddled.

"Oh, that was the wrong one! Did you really think this drama was about something like that?" asked Mrs. Yuki, staring at me.

"I actually thought that was the right script. There was a kissing scene in there too," I said.

"Well, but the whole "tomato" thing is too childish. I thought you knew. I even e-mailed you the new script...," said Mrs. Yuki, pointing to the script she had given me.

"Amu only checks her e-mail once a year," said Rima, almost immediately.

"Anyway, I memorized the wrong script, and the filming is today. The conclusion is that I can't participate in the drama," I said, looking quite happy.

"Oh, don't worry. Amu can skim through the whole script, and improvise through the first scene. Then, she can memorize the second scene tonight," said Rima, coming up with the idea as soon as I had finished talking.

"That's a great idea, Rima!" said Mrs. Yuki, looking proudly at Rima.

There was no way I could escape this drama. I had no choice, but to start filming...for now.

* * *

><p>Mr. Unomi, the director of the drama, turned out to be a stout little man. He had a long beard that reached the floor, and his height barely reached up to my waist. In other words, he looked a little...weird. The Moonshine group was standing next to Mr. Unomi.<p>

"It is a great honor to meet the Starlight and the Moonshine group. Let's all try our best to make this drama a big success!" shouted Mr. Unomi. His voice was very loud despite his height.

"It's a honor to meet you too, Mr. Unomi," said Mrs. Yuki, bending down to shake hands with him.

After shaking hands with Mrs. Yuki, Mr. Unomi introduced the Moonshine group to us.

"So, this is Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagihiko," said Mr. Unomi, pointing to each one of them in order.

"This is Amu, Utau, Yaya, and Rima," said Mr. Unomi, pointing to each one of us this time.

"..."

"..."

"They all look like vagabonds," said Rima, unexpectedly.

"For once, I agree with Rima," said Utau, nodding her head up and down.

"Rima, Utau, stop being so serious. It's annoying!" said Yaya, whining.

"This is not a place to whine and talk about vagabonds. Please go out of this place if you don't want to film the drama," said Kairi, looking _extremely serious_.

"Don't be so serious about everything. It's weird," said Yaya, turning her face around towards Kairi.

"Sometimes being serious is a good thing. It's one of the best qualities of human nature-," said Kairi, but he got cut off by Yaya.

"I said to stop being so serious!" Yaya pouted.

This went on forever, and eventually Kairi and Yaya were out of the group. They started debating about being serious, and about not being serious. That's when I tried to break the awkward silence between the remaining group members.

"Um...when did your group debut?" I asked, thinking that it was a good question.

"That was an extremely random question," said Rima, looking at me with emotionless eyes.

"You should be more respectful towards your own teammate," said Nagihiko, turning his head towards Rima.

"You have no right to tell me what is right or wrong," said Rima, turning her head towards Nagihiko too.

"Everyone has the right tell anyone anything," said Nagihiko, smiling.

"That was repetitive...you should re-learn English," said Rima, looking at Nagihiko.

Nagihiko and Rima started to argue about learning English, and this time it was all because of me. I sighed.

"Sorry, my group members are a little weird," said Kukai, shrugging.

"It's fine. Our group members are weirder," said Utau, looking at Rima and Yaya.

"No, our group members are crazy," said Kukai, looking at Utau.

"No, our group members are crazier," said Utau, glaring at Kukai.

There goes the third group. Utau and Kukai started arguing about whose group members were the worst. In other words, they were insulting their own teammates. Great. The only ones that stayed planted on the ground, was Ikuto and me. I didn't dare speak, since Ikuto was playing the male part in the drama.

"So, this is the best girl idol group in Japan...not much of a challenge," said Ikuto, looking at Rima, Utau, and Yaya.

That had me speaking.

"Well, I think your group members are similar to our group members," I said, looking at Nagihiko, Kukai, and Kairi.

"No. They are all different. Can't you see? They all look different. Do you think Nagihiko and Rima have the same hair color?" asked Ikuto, looking at me directly in the eye.

"Not the physical appearance. Their personalities are similar," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I still don't think they're similar," said Ikuto.

"This is a weird topic. We sound like stalkers. You know what I'm trying to say," I said, my thoughts bursting out all at once.

"Well, we should be getting ready for the filming," said Ikuto ignoring me completely.

"Aren't you nervous? I mean...the director looks weird," I said, changing the topic too.

"Why should _I_ be nervous? It will turn out to be a great drama if you don't make any major mistakes," said Ikuto, smiling slyly.

"You should be worrying about yourself. I'll show you that I'm better at acting than you. I'll show you how talented the Starlight group is," I said, impulsively.

"We'll see about that," said Ikuto, a challenging look on his face. He turned around to get ready, while I stood there, glaring at Ikuto's back.

Then I realized that this was Starlight's first drama debut, and none of us had any experience in acting. I had heard rumors that the Moonshine group were pros at acting...I shouldn't have shouted at Ikuto like that so confidently. Well, now I was really stuck. It's either acting out the drama, or embarrassing myself by saying that I can't film the kissing scene. I sighed. I felt like I was a fish, tangled up in a net. Unable to get out.

Eventually, the arguments stopped, and Mr. Unomi organized the actors in their places.

"Alright, the first scene is about a girl named Okawa who is trying to attempt suicide. Alright, let's start filming!" said Mr. Unomi, with immense concentration.

The camera was on, and the filming began.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter finished. I kind of rushed everything. All of my second chapters are weird for some kind of reason. Well, I guess it's because it's the beginning. I will promise to update every A.S.A.P, until school starts. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	3. Accident

**Late Updation. I am so sorry. I finally thought up of a suitable plot that might revive this story! Yay! Special thanks to CresentMoonSpirit for helping me through this time! Thank you! I finally kind of have an ending in mind. Without further ado, here's the third chapter. Amu's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>After I had promised Ikuto that our Starlight group would definitely beat the Moonshine group in acting, fate caused me to regret my words almost immediately in my mind. The first scene was the scene where Okawa (the main girl character) had to jump off a building. Also I may add: <em>an extremely high building<em>. You guessed it. I'm afraid of heights. I _can't _jump off buildings. I can barely look down from the window of my apartment. I can't even ride roller coasters. I can't-, well you get the main idea.

So, where was I? Yes, so in other words, I was doomed. The camera was all ready, the director himself was sitting in a chair waiting for me to start, and Ikuto was casually waiting beneath the high building, all ready to act. Everybody else was in their designated positions, and Mrs. Yuki was smiling at me encouragingly standing at the back of the camera. Great. My first memories of acting would be jumping off high buildings, scaring myself half to death. Thank you Rima, Utau, and Yaya, for helping me agree to this situation.

I was breathing in and out, trying to calm myself down. I just had to do this once. I could do this. I'll just do it once, and get it all over with. Wait, there still was the kissing scene to deal with at the end! I'll think up of something later...Hinamori Amu calm down...you can do this. It's not like I'm attempting suicide for real...it's just an act. There's even a rope attached to me that will save me under drastic circumstances. You can do this Amu, you can do this.

I tried convincing myself like this for who knows how long until Mr. Unomi shouted at me to hurry up and jump off the building. I was about to jump off for real, closing my eyes, stepping one step closer to the edge of the building when suddenly something happened. If I think about it now, the accident wasn't as bad as I thought it was then. But, at that moment that "something" scared me half to death (again).

About a second before I was about to fall down, something behind me exploded, and broken pieces of wood and glass splattered all around the place. Smoke started to cover the place all of a sudden too. After that, several different things happened all at once. Rima dropped her coffee she was holding onto (she wasn't in the drama until the very end), Utau fell to the floor, Yaya banged into the door that lead out of the top of the building, and I...fell off the building.

Nice isn't it? Falling off the building with nothing to guarantee your safety. Did I mention that the safety rope had snapped in two because of the explosion? Well, it did. I was freefalling off the building while everyone was trying to figure out what had happened. I'll admit it this time. I would of died right then and there if Ikuto hadn't saved me just at the right moment.

* * *

><p>You know when sometimes you're too scared to even scream out loud? Well, that was me right then. Too scared to scream, and hopelessly falling to the end of my life. Thankfully though, Ikuto was ready to catch me. He could of just let me die and prove that I couldn't even jump off a building properly, but he didn't. It surprised me too. I really thought he was bad enough to do something like that and just later on argue that he didn't know what was going on. He caught me in his arms, and that was that. He later on also told me that it was because it would be no fun if I just died right there. Great reason, huh?<p>

Still, I was grateful enough that I muttered a quiet "thank you" to him, until he did something that made all of my gratitude vanish, just like that. The sweet moment just popped like a bubble. Ikuto poked a finger through the bubble, making it pop like firecrackers.

"Hmmm...that was impressive. You can't even jump off a building properly. Don't you know that safety ropes are need when you jump off buildings? Or where you too scared? Did you try to attempt suicide for real?" he asked, his playful eyes making me feel like I was his toy.

I immediately tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he held on tightly to me, his eyes searching for answers in my expression.

"Well, to logically answer all of those questions, first of all, I had the safety ropes on until they broke. There was an explosion on top of the building, and I fell off due to the force of the explosion. Want me to explain how that works scientifically?" I paused from explaining, looking at Ikuto for his reaction.

To be honest with you, I don't know how that worked scientifically either. It probably involved some weird Laws of Explosion or something, right? I don't know, I'm not all that intelligent. The only reason I had said that was to try to look smarter than Ikuto, so he would not think of me as a dumb girl who couldn't do anything right (which is kind of true in some way).

Anyway, my point is that I was trying to prove who was in control of the situation. Of course, as you might've guessed already, I failed miserably. As I later on figured out, Ikuto was a genius in manipulating situations to his own advantage.

"Hmmm...alright, go ahead and explain it to me," he answered, finally letting me stand on solid ground.

Well, now I was stuck. My plan was that he would try to act like he knew how it worked, and embarrass himself in the end, but life obviously did not work that way. Hurry up and think up of Plan B, Amu...

"So, do _you_ know how it works?" asked Ikuto, a tint of teasing evident in his voice.

"Um...anyway that was a rhetorical question. My point is that the explosion made me fall off; not my ignorance about safety. Get it? And I wasn't scared. Also, I wasn't attempting suicide. Hey, don't laugh!" I shouted, frowning slightly.

Ikuto spoke again after he managed to get his laughing under control.

"Alright, I believe you. I guess I can call this an excuse. Let's go find out what _really_ happened on top of the building," he replied, slowly walking to the entrance of the large building.

"Hey, does that mean you believe me or not? You're not getting away with this. Ikuto, wait for me! Ugh...," I said, running to catch up with him.

_Maybe that was called fate. A twinkling of hope. Shining like the thousands of stars glittering in the night sky. Sharing a deep relationship with each other..._

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? A little twist to the story. Guess what the source of the explosion was? You'll get to figure that out next time! Thanks for reading, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Good news: I may be able to update everyday since its Christmas break for me now! Hooray!<strong>


	4. Rejection

**Chapter 4. Sorry for the late update...**

* * *

><p>I started to feel nauseous as the elevator slowly crept higher and higher up the building. The elevator was made out of transparent glass, which made the whole experience feel even worse. To add on to everything else, Ikuto started telling me a short story about a girl who was trapped inside an elevator for an hour. A girl with light pink hair, and cheerful yellow eyes who <em>coincidentally <em>looked just like me.

I tried blocking out Ikuto's voice by covering my ears with my hands, but to no avail. You know how when you absolutely don't want to go to school your stomach starts hurting all of a sudden? Well, you could say that my case was kind of similar. The simple fact that I didn't want to hear Ikuto's story about a _certain_ girl getting trapped inside an elevator made my nausea grow even worse in my stomach.

"You're doing this on purpose," I confirmed, finally giving up on covering my ears.

"What did I do?" asked Ikuto, quirking up an eyebrow in question.

"Stop acting like you didn't do anything sinful. You're _purposely _trying to make me feel queasy inside, right? I knew we should have used the stairs...," I complained, putting my hands on my hips; giving Ikuto a piercing glare.

"We would never make it in time to help the others if we used the stairs. What if that explosion was caused by a terrorist? You know the building has exactly fifty floors, right? Or are you too ignorant to know even that?" Ikuto questioned, his eyes giving out a hint of teasing.

"What's so important about knowing how many floors this building has? I've only been inside this building for four hours!" I argued, trying to focus just on Ikuto's face and not my surroundings.

Ikuto shrugged slightly in response to my argument. The elevator doors slid open just then, and we walked onto the forty-ninth floor.

The tiny room was dark, and the air seemed to suffocate me as we started to climb the stairs that would lead us up to the fiftieth floor.

"The air here is always dusty. Do they ever clean the staircases?" I asked, stomping my feet on the stairs; coughing.

"Should I tell you another story about-," Ikuto started, but I almost immediately cut him off.

"No more stories. It's even scarier than a terrorist...," I interrupted, shuddering at the thought of getting trapped inside an..._elevator_.

"Do you really mean it? You'd prefer terrorists over elevators?" asked Ikuto, his tone suspiciously delightful.

"Yes...," I hesitated; deliberating if that was the right thing to say.

"Then maybe next time-," Ikuto suggested, but once again I interrupted him.

"We're here. Let's find out what happened to our fellow teammates," I said, giving Ikuto a sharp look before pulling the door open with one swift movement.

* * *

><p>There was a feeling of tension in the air as we entered the rooftop through the door. The first change I noticed was that a girl I had never seen before was standing in the middle of the space; directly facing Utau. Their faces told me that they were ready to tear each other apart into pieces any moment. Other than that, everything seemed normal.<p>

No one seemed to be hurt, and all of the filming equipment seemed to have survived the explosion. Everybody was watching the duo: Utau and the girl I had never seen. Rima had her arms crossed on her chest, and Yaya was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. No one seemed notice us our entrance, and everybody's eyes were focused on Utau and the new girl.

"Now Utau, calm down. That girl doesn't know what she's facing," Mrs. Yuki informed, her face all scrunched up in worry.

"Calm down? This girl _insulted_ the Starlight group. She sent Amu flying down the building. We don't even know if she's alive yet!" Utau stated, her penetrating glare shutting Mrs. Yuki's mouth instantly.

"Don't worry Utau. Amu's still alive. Ikuto was down there. He probably caught her," Kukai muttered, rolling his eyes; looking bored.

"_Probably_, huh? Are you trying to say its okay since it wasn't one of your members who fell down a building that has fifty floors? There's absolutely no way Ikuto would have caught her in time! It's logically impossible," Utau argued, stomping her foot in irritation.

"Utau, Saaya probably didn't create the explosion. Please don't suspect anybody without any evidence," Mr. Unomi spoke up, scratching his head in doubt.

"I caused the explosion," Saaya responded, nodding her head quite confidently.

"Are you trying to challenge my temper?" asked Utau, her glare going back to Saaya.

"I'm just trying to tell you the truth. I'm here to confront Amu. I don't have time to waste with you useless pieces of junk," Saaya stated, smiling smugly.

"Amu's dead. You want to know why? It's because of that explosion you caused during our filming," Utau shouted, stepping one vindictive step towards Saaya.

"Really? Then you guys should be thanking me right now. That girl..Amu, right? She's better off dead. All of the dramas that the Moonshine group appeared in were largely appreciated by all of Japan. I can tell you right now, if Amu was the main character in this drama, this drama would of failed. This is not a place where amateurs are welcomed. Mr. Unomi, how about putting me in as the main character instead of Amu?" Saaya asked, smiling in a rather confident way.

"You-," Utau started, but Ikuto interrupted her.

"You wouldn't know how the drama would turn out to be until we finished filming it. Don't make any nonsensical predictions," Ikuto stated, surprising me.

Everybody, for the first time, seemed to notice our arrival.

"Amu?" Rima asked, looking surprised.

"You're alive!" Yaya laughed, excited.

"Thank goodness," Utau responded, her expression slightly relieved.

"So, you _are_ alive. It's alright. This makes things more interesting," Saaya said, quirking her eyebrow a little at what Ikuto had just said.

"Look, Saaya was it? You can play around with me if you want, but please don't involve my friends into this," I said, pacing towards Saaya.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm here because I had business with _you_. Not them. I'll admit it. You _are_ good at singing...and dancing I guess. But isn't this your first time performing as the main character in a show? Despite that, you get to perform with the Moonshine group...unacceptable. As long as I'm alive, I won't let you act alongside the Moonshine group. They're too good for you," Saaya confirmed, tentatively brushing her hair with her hands.

"That's true," Ikuto admitted, nodding his head in approval.

"Ikuto, just whose side are you in?" I asked, annoyed at Ikuto's lack of attitude.

"I just work for myself," Ikuto replied, looking satisfied with my expression.

"I'll deal with _you_ later. After all, I still haven't payed you back for that _story_ earlier in the elevator...," I trailed on, still a little shaken up because of the lasting effects of the elevator.

I thought I caught Ikuto smile, but it disappeared quickly as he shrugged.

"Amu, don't pay attention to anything else other than _me_ when I am talking. I request that I become the main actress of this drama instead of you. You simply lack experience and skill," Saaya told me, nodding her head.

"Which is the reason why I'm trying to build my knowledge through acting in this drama. No one can do anything perfectly without trying it out," I said, my lips forming a straight line in determination.

"Fine. Then I request we figure out who is more suitable for this drama by competing with each other. We can ask the director himself to be the judge. We can act out one of the hardest parts of this drama, and see who's better for it. How's that, Amu?" Saaya challenged, pointing a finger at me.

"I do not accept," I replied, frowning at Saaya's headstrong attitude.

"Why? Are you scared that you might lose?" Saaya sneered, folding her arms across her chest.

"That impudent little-," Utau started, but Mrs. Yuki cut her off.

"Saaya, I do not accept that offer either. It is already decided that Amu is playing the part of Okawa in this drama. We're trying to make this drama a success. Please do not bother us with such a selfish request," Mrs. Yuki rejected, her tone astoundingly strict and firm.

"Alright, then. I'll _make_ you accept before the filming starts again. I promise Amu, you'll love the surprises I have in hold especially for you," Saaya shrugged. "_For now_, I'll back off."

With that, Saaya walked towards the door, and slammed it open; her head held high with dignity.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with chapter four. I finally have a plot in mind for this story. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll update as soon as I can!<strong>


End file.
